


One More Time

by wildfrancium



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, PWP, Shower Sex, Trans Character, Trans Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Kent picks up Eric at the gym and they got to Kent's apartment to blow each other.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to write lately and this came out of that suffering.

Kent kept his eyes locked on the blond across the gym while drinking his water slowly. For exactly three weeks they’d been eye fucking each other across the gym five days a week. 

But now the blond was actually approaching him. Kent capped his water bottle and threw on a grin. 

“All done with your workout, sweetheart?” he asked, batting his eyelashes. 

“Yeah,” Kent said gruffly, smile never leaving his face. The blond stepped into his space, leaning to murmur in Kent’s ear. 

“Me too. Normally I’d go home to shower, but the plumbing is out at my apartment.”

Kent licked his lips. “I’ve got one of those rain shower heads,” he said. 

“Is that an offer Mr. Parson?” he asked. 

“How do you know my name?” he asked and the blond only gave him a sweet but borderline devious smile. 

“Let’s go Mr. Parson,” he said walking away. Kent fell in step with him.

“Do you have a name?”

The blond seemed to consider it before saying, “Eric.”

 

 

 

Kent was pushed against his own front door the second it was closed. Eric bit into the kiss, harsh lips and insistent tongue. Kent let Eric lick into his mouth while he melted in Eric’s hand. Eric had a knee between Kent’s legs and Kent ground his hips down desperate for it.

“I hope your shower is big,” Eric murmured, biting Kent’s ear. 

“It is,” Kent groaned. Eric took hold of the front of Kent’s shirt. 

“Which way?” 

“Straight,” Kent said. Eric snorted but headed towards the bedroom and went into it’s attached bathroom, pulling Kent with him. Kent went willingly and after he shut the bathroom door, Eric’s clothes came off. He stripped fast; efficiently, before turning to Kent. 

Kent stood there drooling as Eric wrapped his arms around Kent’s waist. He smiled at Kent. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, sweetheart,” Eric murmured, lips ghosting over Kent’s. Kent chased him for the kiss. 

“You’re talking too much,” he said against Eric’s lips. Eric laughed, tugging on Kent’s shirt. Kent let him pull it off. Eric kissed him again, running his fingers along the band on Kent’s sports bra. 

“On or off?” Eric asked. 

“On,” Kent said kissing him. “But everything else can come off.”

Eric didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed Kent’s shorts and boxers to Kent’s knees and Kent wiggled to get them totally off. Eric’s hand was between his legs gently cupping him while Kent pushed against his hand wanting more. 

“The shower isn’t even on yet,” Eric teased, nipping at Kent’s bottom lip. Kent grunted, freeing himself from Eric and turned on the shower. He was breathing hard and loved the look of the man standing naked in his bathroom. Eric had his eyes tracing all over Kent’s body while slowly stroking himself. 

Kent’s mouth watered. 

“I blow you, you blow me?” Kent asked eyes stuck of Eric’s thick cock. He wanted it in his mouth.

“Sure darling,” he said and stepped into the shower. Kent followed, watching the spray slide over Eric’s body. Over pale skin and cut muscle. He wanted to like the water off. 

Kent dropped to his knees taking Eric’s hips and nuzzling against his cock. Eric groaned, threading fingers through his hair. Kent licked up Eric’s cock and then chased the water rolling across his stomach. 

Kent looked up at him and he grinned down at Kent. Eric slid his hands over Kent’s cheeks and lips. He pushed two fingers into Kent’s mouth and Kent gladly took them. He let his eyes fall shut as he sucked on Eric’s fingers. 

“CONNECTING TO PARSE IPHONE.” Kent’s eyes flew open and Eric gave him a sheepish look pulling his fingers out of Kent’s mouth. 

“Sorry I didn’t know what it was,” he said as the bathroom filled with Britney Spears.

Kent felt his cheeks warm as he explained. “It connects to my phone so I can uh listen to music.”

“Oh that’s cool,” Eric said running his hands threw Kent’s hair. Eric hadn’t flagged at all so Kent felt slightly less embarrassed. 

“You can turn it off,” Kent said licking over the head of Eric’s cock. He watched Eric’s eyes slip shut. 

“Nah,” he said pulling Kent’s head closer to his dick. Kent got to work putting focus on the head but slowly taking more and more into his mouth. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t blowing Eric in time with the music, but he felt his head bob on beat automatically. 

“MMm close,” Eric gasped as Kent moved a hand to rub his balls. They were hot and heavy. Eric got louder, pulling Kent’s hair as his entire body started to clench and jerk. He was up on his toes when he released into Kent’s waiting mouth.

Kent felt cum spill over his lips to be washed away by the shower while he swallowed the majority. He rested his head against Eric’s thigh, looking up at Eric who was panting and bracing himself against the wall.

“Your turn,” Eric said sliding down to his knees. He leaned forward to kiss Kent gently before motioning for him to stand.

Kent stood with his legs apart and looked down at Eric’s pretty blond head. Eric grinned up at him as he stuck his tongue out and traced it over Kent’s clit. Kent shuddered. One hand went to the wall and the other to Eric’s head as Eric buried his face between Kent’s legs.

He licked and sucked loudly while Kent continued to shake and shudder. No ones tongue compared to Eric’s. He could feel his eyes rolling back into his head as he approached climax.

“You can put fingers in me,” he gasped out feeling his toes curl. Eric got two fingers in Kent before he crashed over the edge. Shaking and moaning as Eric licked and finger fucked him through his orgasm. 

His chest heaved as Eric stood up. Again he leaned in and kissed Kent. The he turned around, wiggling his hips and grinding his butt back against Kent as he sang. “My loneliness is killing me and I must confess I still believe. Still believe!” 

“Oh shut up,” Kent said playfully. Eric continued to grind on him. 

“Hit me baby one more time!” Eric sang. Kent laughed, grabbing Eric’s hips and dancing with him and singing along. 


End file.
